


The Only Dumbasses on this Boat

by ninhursag



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and Liz are both doomed, F/M, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: Liz gets a text from the only person she knows who understands her situation. Or Liz and Alex can't quit their bitch ass aliens.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	The Only Dumbasses on this Boat

Liz gets the text when she's sitting on the beach with her earbuds in. Her phone vibrates in her pocket but she doesn't check it right away.

It's not who she expected.

Not that she's never gotten a text from Alex Manes, all business, usually. Not just--

 _How do you do it?_

And no context.

 _Do what?_ she finally bites, twenty minutes later.

It's another hour before three dots appear. Disappear. Appear.

_Fuck someone else_

And she can't help but laugh and put her face in her hands. 

_BOUNDARIES pendejo_ , she types back.

Then, sometime around two am when she's at her new lab taking an inventory of what she needs, she calls him. He's awake.

"I haven't," she admits, without context. "Not since him. Not yet. Have you?"

Alex's voice isn't even tired, just his normal tenor when he laughs. "Yeah. Just did. There was a lot of friction. Guy's asleep and I can't leave because it's my place."

"We're not fucking, we're just fucked," she mutters and thinks about reagents and coffee and her Nobel prize. Thinks about the weight of Max's wet eyes. It shouldn't be a contest.

Alex makes an easy sound of agreement. "Yeah," he says, "want to stay on the phone and get plastered?"

She rolls her eyes and nods like he can hear her. It's less than a block to her place. "May as well. To us, the only dumbasses on this boat."


End file.
